


It's not all said. But it's done.

by TifosaAtHeart (F1_Fanatic)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, it doesn't have to be slash though, martian is hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_Fanatic/pseuds/TifosaAtHeart
Summary: Sebastian and Mark meet after a long time. And well, time doesn't heal everything.
Relationships: Mark Webber/Sebastian Vettel (implied), Sebastian Vettel & Mark Webber
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Winterbreak Writing Challenge (2020)





	It's not all said. But it's done.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week five of [scarletred's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletred) amazing Winter Break Writing Challenge. Not exactly my favorite thing to write and yet again terribly late with this one but I really wanted to explore their dynamic.
> 
> As always, beta reading and title by [Leonora_Acker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonora_Acker). You're the best, Nora 💚

_Wish you could be there._

Sebastian has spent the entire flight to London thinking about the short text message. In hindsight, dropping everything and flying half across Europe to attend a book signing probably isn't his most sensible decision. But something about the way it was phrased had Sebastian thinking that his former teammate was desperate to see him and he'd been unable to stay away.

In the backseat of the cab, he double checks the details that Mark has emailed to him and completely ignores his driver that attempts to make small talk with him. He supposes it's rude of him but his mouth is dry and he couldn't utter a coherent sentence if he tried. He's also visited London quite a few times in the past, therefore he knows all the nice places. And though he's been away from the city long enough to start missing it, he could care less about his surroundings right now.

The nearer they draw downtown, the more anxious he becomes, the nerves in his stomach exploding into butterflies. He hasn't heard from Mark in months, hasn't seen the man in person since the Monaco Grand Prix and Sebastian refuses to dwell on this particular encounter. Other than that, they've exchanged few words after Mark left Red Bull and Formula One and Sebastian doesn't know what to expect from tonight.

Earlier, his flight has had about half an hour's delay and so, when he gets to the appointed location Mark is already delivering his speech. It's a rather informal event, he figures out. There's Adrian, some of Mark's friends and a couple of people from the press but otherwise it's nothing special and, being the private person that he is, Sebastian appreciates it very much. He opts to loiter around in the back of the room and listens carefully.

His former teammate seems to be in great spirits as he laughs and enterntains the audience with stories from the writing process of his book. He looks so different from the cold and unapproachable racing driver that Sebastian used to share a garage with and despite himself, he smiles brightly.

When Mark notices him, he falters mid sentence, jumbling his words, and grins stupidly like a school kid. Sebastian can't deny he is pleased to find out he has that kind of effect to the other man but he quickly stops himself. He isn't walking down the same path again. Instead, he offers a small wave as a greeting, making sure that no one else sees him.

Mark is interesting to listen to and he speaks of Seb quite fondly, only mentioning the good memories of their time together. Still, Sebastian can hardly wait for the damn thing to be over and done with. He'dmlike to catch the older man alone and have a private discussion with him instead of just admiring him from afar.

As soon as he's off the stage, though, he's swept away by media people to do promotional stuff and there's not even time for them to shake hands. Sebastian scowls but he quickly shrugs it off as people walk over to say hi and talk to him.

He spends the next couple of hours necking cocktail after cocktail and even manages to shove down some appetizers at Adrian's insistent orders, who feared that he'd make himself sick with the amount of alcohol he'd consumed. Sebastian feels fine; only a little lightheaded and in need of some fresh air. He excuses himself and, dumping his glass on the first flat surface that he can find, he strides over to the spacious balcony.

Mark has reserved the conference hall of one of the most glamorous hotels in the city and Sebastian is impressed with how lavish everything is. He hasn't seen so much extravaganza in his entire life, despite having stayed at some of the best places in the world, and it is all getting a bit overwhelming for his senses.

Outside, the cold is piercing his bones, even through a thick layer of clothing. Sebastian doesn't mind it at all; his whole body relaxes and he heaves out a deep sigh.

“Do you want company?”

He turns around in surprise at the sound of his former teammate's voice. He hadn't anticipated him to be done with his press duties any time soon but Mark is actually standing there, smiling at him warmly.

“Mark!”

The Australian extends his hand but Sebastian pulls at it instead and hugs him tightly. Admittedly, it's awkward and uncomfortable with their heavy coats in the way but after a moment Mark embraces him, too.

“I'm so glad you came, Seb. So glad” he whispers in the younger man's ear and Sebastian breaks out in goosebumps all over.

They break apart soon afterwards but remain seated close to each other, basking in the peacefullness of the night. Mark looks like he wants to say something a few times but eventually he closes his mouth again and shakes his head to himself and Sebastian doesn't push it further.

At some point, it dawns on Seb that they've both been outside for way too long. Mark in particular must be the person everyone wants to chat to right now and though he enjoys the other man's company, Sebastian doesn't want to steal the spotlight from him.

“Shouldn't you be getting back?” he asks gently but stops immediately as Mark's face is now only inches away from his and there's a determined look in his eyes. Sebastian supposes he has finally found the courage to speak to him about whatever has been troubling him the entire time and he braces himself for what Mark might throw at him.

“Why did you come here tonight, Seb?”

For a second there, Sebastian is utterly confused. “Because you asked me to?”

Mark laughs dryly. “No offence, mate, but you haven't done most of the things I've asked you to.”

 _Fair point,_ Sebastian thinks and opts for, “Britta thought it would make for good publicity. You and me doing something together and not trying to knock each other's head off for once...”

“Ah-huh” Mark nods and Sebastian's stomach drops as he realizes he hasn't bought that for a single second.

He bites hard on his bottom lip to stop himself from blurting it all out. He wants to yell at Mark that he's here tonight because of what happened in Monaco. Because it messed him up so bad for weeks and he couldn't for a very long time get his head together and focus on his season. He wants to yell at him that he came here tonight against his common sense because he'd hoped something would have changed since then.

But Sebastian has spent most of his life building an invisible castle around himself, trying to protect his heart, and he can't afford to let his guard down. Not now, not for Mark.

“Seb...” Mark seems _so bloody_ sorry as he reaches for him but Sebastian swiftly slips away.

“Don't say anything” he shakes his head, his voice quivering with emotion and his eyes stinging with unshed tears. “Nothing you can say will make it better.”

Then, he spins on his heel and stalks away, without saying goodbye to anyone and paying no attention to Mark's rueful pleading with him to stay.

A few weeks later and while Sebastian is preparing for the start of the new season, he receives a package in his mail box. It's a signed copy of Mark's book with a little hand written dedication on the first page. He skims it curiously for a few minutes, reading passages here and there but then his interest dies out. He doesn't really fancy revisting his bitter rivalry with Mark and scratching barely healed wounds.

He places it on a high shelf among his trophies right before he throws himself in his morning training routine. He runs till the muscles in his legs become numb but his brain appears to have stuck to the delicate ink-black letters; _I'm sorry_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudo or comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
